THE SANCTUM
157265.jpg paul-chadeisson-midparis-57b.jpg 112332.jpg derek-weselake-finalbig.jpg 1355480_large.jpg cyberpunk-city-457455941.jpg { T H E S A N C T U M } '--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' BRIEF HISTORY OF THE SANCTUM The Sanctum was developed 345 years ago, beneath the above lands as a means to find refuge from being hunted by the few Mundye who speculated and knew of their existance. Originally developed by Jaelis Coraxus, a Vampyre who seeked solace from the harsh rays of the sun, the actual organization and structure did not come into play until Geesha Thae'or, a Djinn who was freed from his lamp, saw the opportunity and took control. While Jaelis was seeking a home for selfish reasons, Geesha broadened it for a community purpose. He understood the hardship of blending in with the Mundye society and therefore established The Sanctum for a wider outreach. Geesha was not originally part of The Red Royale , but quickly became a ruling member after his incredible showcase of leadership and unity. A ruler for the side of Dosheeth, speaking for the species made of magick or users of magick. The development started out small, and they had to dig. Sometimes this ended in an earthquake, or a mud/rock slide. Some people died throughout its creation. However, as it started off as villages and stone homes, as the years went by and technology advanced along with magick grew in power, The Sanctum became what it is today. Above The Sanctum is Silva Lake City , otherwise just known as Silva Lake. To gain entry into The Sanctum, one must enter the Subway off of either the corner of East Block and Chattam Blvd or West Block and Amandae Drive. Instead of turning to the left side of the Subway, for regular Silva Lake transport, the individual will instead turn to their right and go down a narrow hallway that has doors which slide open to reveal another terminal for The Sanctum Air Track, which arrives every 15-20 minutes. Originally, a Mundye would only see an old hallway that lead to no where except two bathrooms (Male and Female) were on the left wall. The door would not be present. This was due to a magickal barrier that had been in place as soon as the city constructed for a station. Before the subway, it was a blocked off alley-way with an 'abandoned house' that had stairs going downwards. Recently, however, and by recently I mean in the past year, The Sanctum has now been open for Mundye curiosity and exploration. As they wish for equality, they believe Mundye access should not be restricted once they knew there would be no mass amount of rebellion and hatred from the Mundye side. However, every time a Mundye uses their Access Card to go onto The Sanctum Air Track and into the underground city of the Mystics, it is scanned with an orange light instead of the regular violet. Orange shows they are Mundye, and their entry has been notified to the government. This helps so that if they cause an issue, they can be found and removed quickly and effectively, as well as if they are harmed, they will be easily found and the conflict will be resolved. This does not stop issues from arising, however. No matter the precaution, murder and crime can still be achieved some way or another. THE OVERALL SETTING Upon stepping into the Air Track, a pristine white bullet of a train: Exterior.jpg The doors close soft and you are swept through a dark tunnel of winding turns and curves. When the darkness of the walls surrounding the train removes, the spacious environment around you opens up and beyond the windows reveal a glorious existence like one would never believe imaginable. Sky scrapers and districts, with certain zones for the rich and prestigious, to even slums like the normal above, all exist within The Sanctum. The Air Train moves above, like that of a plane, along well placed tracks until it is stretching through the buildings and hitting stations. It will whiz down to nearing 30 feet above regular ground, stopping at designated spots, before going to the next location, high or low. Lighting, also, within The Sanctum is brought together by false UV production. Magick, to put it 'simply' (as simple as magick can possibly be), is placed into energy spheres, high above the city, and changes to accomodate the hours as they drift by. Night when it is night and day when it is day. For night, it spreads apart like a thousand miniscule stars, even forming constellations for ideal art, beauty, and realism. In day, it collects into larger balls, occasionally hidden by passing clouds made by talented Witches and Warlocks. 68b211810e941c519d868e8ee9359d7b.gif The Sanctum also has its own beach and water system. With docks and sandy shores, it can lead to tunnels stretching to the outside world, along with other places beneath the grounds of the land above, home to different Mystics who wish to keep away from Mundye, or just not live within The Sanctum itself. The system also runs throughout the city, widely known as The Sanctum Canal. E22b667f9cdd71774128bb86c1d69f6b.jpg Now, The Sanctum must look sort-of like any ordinary city, minus the fact that it is: A. Underground, and B. The land of the Mystics Mundye can come if they wish, but they must understand that this is entire Mystic territory. While Silva Lake City is a shared establishment, whatever happens ''here ''is all under complete Mystic law. For many centuries it remained hidden, and if the '''Red Royale '''comes together and requests it, it can be hidden and unable to be passed by Mundye once again. WEST SIDE AND EAST SIDE Divided essentially into two fractions, the West and the East, there is a section within the middle of the territory that is called 'neutral ground'. Within this neutral ground are shopping districts, a school, a hospital, some housing, and the Red Royale law house. While the shopping, school, and some housing is more to the left, the hospital and some more housing is to the right. Directly in the center, on a circular plot of land with The Sanctum Canal around it before guiding ahead and going it's way is the Red Royale law house. On the left and right are connecting bridges, and a garden and park are by the front, while towards the back is a parking zone. Now, the WEST side belongs to the Dashoth , while the EAST side belongs to the Sasheeth . The West appears more 'rough' in some instances, yet has a boisterous downtown that is full of nightlife. The East is more well kept and family friendly, but is home to marvelous shopping. Category:Location Category:Information